Tv tropes for Mew Siul
by Mew Siul
Summary: Not quite a story, read inside
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I have decided that since I don´t have a TV tropes account I will do these here and edit themas more chapters, stories or recognizment of tropes start coming up, enjoy.

Tropes about myself

Mad artist: I consider myself one.

Tropes are tools: I´m a fan of the wiki and it shows.


	2. Legendaries and trainers read Harry Pott

Summary: "REWRITEN! Dialga and Palkia found a pararell universe but their interference causes 7 books to apear that tell a bit of that world. Now the legendaries invite the trainers to read the books with them. What will happen? Humor, outrages, and new loves, of course. Main Pairing MewxAsh. Possibly other pairings. Tag: Dreamshipping, Legendaries, books"

Tropes

Abusive Parents: Harry´s aunt, uncle and cousin, and how!

Accidental pervert: Ash

Ax crazy: Voldemort, the Dursley and the Pokemon characters when it comes to the aforemented Dursley, damn even myself and the readers on that last one.

Jirachi on Diggle, he just can't let it go.

Berserk bottom: Hurting Harry, also technically a spoiler but if you value you´re life do not imply that feelings don´t matter around Mesprit.

Butt Monkey: Harry (for drama, he´s more The Woobie) and Ash (for laughs)

Dumbledore should be here to, to date I don´t have any plans to bash him or hate him it's just rule of funny.

Cosmic Plaything: _Subverted_. Harry just found out his life is in a book and that his life thus far has been controlled by forces beyond his comprehension, but now that he is out, he is planning to Screw Destiny.

Dark Magical Boy: While not evil or as obvious as others, Harry is desperate for a family to the point that he has this mindset, and even has magical powers.

Distracted by the sexy: When Ash becomes a pokemon, his looks renders the pokemons in the room, especially the females, spechlees.

Dangerously genre savvy: Arceus takes the bother to do deconstruct what will realistically happen after the "Rescue Harry Mission" and a guilligan cut later she gets proven absolutely right!

To quote one reviewer:

**Ultima-owner**: The news article was amusing...Arceus is right, they scared the daylight out of a lot of innocent people(the Dursleys don't count)

Eldritch Abomination: The bigger legendaries from Harry´s perspective.

Enraged by idiocy: How can an eleven year old Not know how to count.

God is good: Arceus and her legendaries.

Mind rape: A very pissed off uxie threatens to do this to Milly. It makes Azelf tackle and scream at him.

Moral Event Horitzon: The Dursley crossed it by what they did to Harry.

Noodle incident: a mysterious incident involving Giratina

Inferiority Superiority complex: _Uxie_ of all people, the one that he cannot fool is Mesprit.

We now see it in all it's glory in chapter 8.

Instant Awesome, just add dragons: The legendary dragon types.

Take that Scrappy: The Dursley´s fate, also Dumbledore getting the news of Harry´s disappearance in the face.

The Scrappy: Dumbledore.

Tranquil fury: a whole lot, but a particulary good example is Uxie at the beginning of chapter 8, where things keep going wrong for him until he tries to force Milly to cooperate under threat of mind rape, this cause Azelf to assault him, cue rage breaking point.

Super OCD: Giratina, as per canon

Oblivius to love: Somewhat of a deconstruction. Everyone notices the shiptease between Ash and Mew, but they simply disregard it as anecdotic, only Pikachu and Delia take it seriously.

Retcon: Giratina was originally at the start, but now, he's only just appeared, I have a plan to make the retcon fit.

Ron, the Death Easter: He hasn´t appeared yet, but due to the small changes in the first chapters the Dursley are even worse than in canon.


	3. Madokami in the multiverse

Affably evil/Faux Affably evil: Kriemhild, depending on the situation

Arson, Murder, and Jaywalking: the blast of wind threw everything back, sent kyubey flying out of the window and unruled Mami´s beautiful hair.

Anti-climax; The battle was left out so I could post it faster

Anti-villan; Gretchen

Ascended toa higher plane of existence: All the characters in the prequel

Asskicking equals Authority: How Kriemhild became the witch queen.

Ax crazy: Kyubey´s hatred of Homura goes to the point of psychosis.

Badass: Pretty much everyone

World of badass

Badass in distress: Madokami

Earn your happy ending

Enforced Cold civil war: Between Homura and Kyubey, Madoka keeps both of them in check.

Leroy Jenkins: Sayaka firmly grasp the idiot ball and exposes everryones cover

Shot out: To the tropes phanteon.


	4. black victory

Self Insert. I die and am reincarnated into a version of the pokemon world where humans are unheard of as a shiny Victini for a very important mission, will I succeed or will I end up failing and drag the world with me. SI x huge harem an M-rated story.

Animalistic abomination: A Pokenoid abomination actually but since Black is a human soul reincarnated in a legendary's body, I'm going to play it for this.

Berserk Button: Black saying this is all a game makes his future self snap, he also doesn't take being killed very well.

Big Bad: Dark Arceus.

Capital pronouns are magic: Arceus is referred by "Him" always in capital pronouns.

The chosen one: There is a prophecy saying that Black will save the day.

Future Me Scares Me: Black sure is scared when his future self snaps.

Genki girl: Celebi comes out as quite hyper for someone her size.

Healing hands: Celebi has this ability.

I Hate Past Me: Future Black definitely doesn't like the current one.

I Have Many Names: Pokemon have four different names: The true name which is their real name and their most closely guarded secret and a great source of power, the social name which is what they socialize with, a rough equivalent would be our term of "username", the species name which should be obvious to all of us and finally the folk name, which is a moniker or several that other people grant you.

Red Baron: The folk name is essentially this.

Stable Time Loop: _Invoked_ by the protagonist.

"No, Just no" Reaction: Black gives one when he deduces Celebi is inside [OurMonstersAreWeirder/that thing] holding her inside it's body.

Physical God: Arceus and Dark Arceus.

Playing with fire/Psychic Powers/Time Master: Black's abilities.

Purposefully overpowered: Unlike most Self Inserts out there, Black was specifically reincarnated to be a Super Soldier and a legendary and harbinger of victory itself, of course he would be damn powerful.

Rant Inducing Slight: A good rant at the end of chapter 1. See Berserk Button to see why

Uncanny Valley: Realistic pokemon are just wrong when you've only seen the cartoons and games


End file.
